1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a dental sanitary appliance having the functions of both a toothbrush and a flossing device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Eating food is an enjoyable experience to most people. Essential to this experience is that the user have good teeth. Good teeth can help people to properly chew food for rapid digestion in the stomach. Generally speaking, people use a wide variety of toothbrushes to clean their teeth, however, food remnants between the teeth is difficult to clean by use of a toothbrush alone. Dental calculus formed on the teeth will cause a wide variety of periodontal diseases, such as odontorrhagia, gingivitis, dental caries and other types of dental diseases. People may have their teeth cleaned and washed by dentists one or two times a year. However, teeth washed by dentists may have the enamel coating destroyed and the teeth become more sensitive when they are stimulated by hot or cold foods. Therefore, a number of people also try to use floss to penetrate through the crevices of teeth and completely clean out food remnants.